


some days are lazy - but most are not.

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Summer, parents embarrassing their kids and kids embarrassing severa tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severa gets a job at the hot dog shack at her local ballpark. Of course, her coworkers are her childhood friends Inigo, Noire, Cynthia and Brady. Their other friends spend way too much time hanging around and begging for free food but Severa's just trying to make it through the summer. Will even that be possible with the drama rising around her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	some days are lazy - but most are not.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a multi chapter fic! i'd love it if you would comment on this and a lot of the ships in this are uncommon so maybe you could say what you think of those... anyways yeah thanks for reading! also don't expect a lot of owain i don't like him (personal reasons). by the way the ballpark she works at in this is based directly off my local one so its in no way professional this is just supposed to be a fun, light-hearted fic. this first chapter is boring bc its just meant to set stuff up, the next will be longer almost 2x-3x longer and more interesting

Severa blows her pale hair out of her face for what must be the 800th time today. It's been an hour since she showed up to her first day on the job and already she hates this crummy, grimy, shack that she stands in to dish out hotdogs, to make matters worse the wood is splintered and every fifteen minutes Inigo stops working to “remove splinters”, although he won't show them to anybody. At least it's a slow day, Noire is rearranging condiments and Cynthia is her normal peppy self as she and Inigo play children's hand games together on the entrance stoop.  
Her phone buzzes and upon checking it she growls, it's Brady and he's late to work. The text says something about Ma and cleaning and Severa sighs, the game is due to start any minute and she's going to need her 4th coworker.  
“Severa!”   
“God, Brady, decided to show up, huh?” Severa's wearing her trademark scowl and Brady frowns back.  
“Look, I had to help Ma and then the car wouldn't start and I had tons of other crap to do so just drop it.” He puts buns in the toaster and slams it shut. Severa snorts and drops a hotdog on a plate for a waiting customer. Noire is hurriedly applying lines of mustard and ketchup as more people show up, after the chorus of “Sweet Caroline” dies out, most everybody is in the stadium and Severa turns to the dusty sink to wash her sticky hands.   
Why did she even take this job? Oh, right.  
Her parents.  
Severa's genius mother wanted her daughter to have a summer job and of course her dad was all for it, so the next day her and Henry had driven off to the ballpark to apply and despite her best efforts to be terrible, they threw a uniform at her with a work schedule. She idly picks at her nails and thinks about the dinner her parents are probably having right now. It's 6pm and... well, Severa had said not to wait for her. She hopes Cordelia at least saved her a slice of pie. Sometime through the haze of her thoughts she lays her head down and sleeps, Cynthia taps her shoulder another 2 hours later and suddenly the sky is darker and Noire is packing her bag.  
“Wait, what, are you serious? Did I sleep through the whole day?”  
“Y-yeah... Sorry, Severa, b-but we all took care of the customers... i-if you want to serve I can wake you up n-next time...?” Noire looks nervous and sheepishly smiles, a car horn blares and everybody turns around to see Morgan leaning out the backseat of a pure black Chevy truck. Her mother Robin looks bored in the passenger seat and next to her, Robin's wife Tharja goes to blow the horn again before the woman with white-blonde hair stops her.  
“NOIRE! COME ON!” Morgan shouts and waves her hands wildly, Noire leaves Severa at the stand and she grumbles as the car is driving away.   
“Fine, just leave me then, whatever”- Severa sweeps the counter with her hand -“No big deal, I guess I'll just talk to myself then.” She notices Brady and Inigo left but Cynthia's still here.  
“Cynthia, where's your mom?”  
“Hmm? Oh, she'll be here in a second. She's taking you home as well, I mean, your house is on the way!” Cynthia tugs at her natural orange ponytails and smiles wide.  
“Yeah, yeah.” The lights go out in the stadium and suddenly it's dark. Her and Cynthia are sitting alone in the warm shack, Cynthia's band-aids slapped to her legs are glowing in the dark and Severa makes out the smiley faces on them, suddenly she feels a little sad at how childish Cynthia is.  
They're going to be seniors next year, one more year and then different colleges. They've been together their whole life, her and Cynthia and all the other children, from preschool to junior year. And that's going to end very soon. Cynthia's humming and tapping her feet when Sumia drives in with her little Honda Civic to pick them up.  
Severa and Cynthia do a quick clean and lock up and then bound to the car where Sumia greets Severa asks how the day went.  
After the normal chatter dies off Cynthia and Severa look out their separate windows all the way home and Severa breaths in the night air, so sweet and calming. The scent follows her all the way home, all the way past hugging her mother and father, all the way past eating pie in her neat and simple room, she still smells it as she shuts off the light and lies in her bed. The window next to her is wide open and she goes to sleep knowing that somehow, a lot will change this summer.

Some of it for the better, and some not.


End file.
